particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Democratic Party (Trigunia)
| Seats2 Title = State Duma deputies | Seats2 = | Website = www.narodniki.tr | politics = Politics of Trigunia | political parties = Political parties in Trigunia | elections = Elections of Trigunia | }} The People's Democratic Party (Rodshya: Народно-Демократическая Партия), commonly known as the 'Narodniki '(Rodshya: Народники) was a centre-left constitutional monarchist party in Trigunia. The party was formed in 4072 as the 'Constitutional Democratic Party '(Rodshya: Конституционно-Демократическая Партия), by disgruntled liberal members of the Imperial Alliance and wanted to place the liberal Romanov noble family as monarchs. The party reformed in 4145 an became the People's Democratic Party after the monarchy was abolished by the then Tsesarevich and future Emperor Nikolay I. In 4203, it changed its name back to the Constitutional Democratic Party during Count Kirill Borisov's first chairmanship. However it collapsed in 4226 into 4 splinter groups and one of those splinter groups was the PDP, which was effectively the continuation of the Kadet Party before it. It rarely compromised its policies and because of that had earned loyalty from its voters, unlike some parties around Terra who "flip-flop" between policies. The party's popularity was very high. The base support of the party was the middle class and upper tiers of the working class, although it did often take votes from less well-off working classes due to its tradition of social reforms. History Origins The party was formed as the Constitutional Democratic Party by left-wing members of the Imperial Alliance (liberals and socialists) who were unhappy with the state of affairs at the time and wanted to crown the liberal Romanov noble family, instead of the ruling Udinov family. The party elected Kirill Alekseev as its leader. The Imperial Alliance soon collapsed due to the Kadets splitting off the IA. 4072-4078 In the snap election of 4072, the Constitutional Democratic Party fared well and gained over 50% of the vote. Despite this electoral success, the regional d'Hondt method used in the elections resulted in the Kadets only getting 35% of the seats in the Duma. During this 6 year term (the last 6 year term in Trigunian history), the Kadets tried passing liberal reforms, but failed, due to the counter-action of the conservative Military Party. 4078-4098 In the 4078 elections the Kadets emerged victorious and went into a government of national unity with the new progressive Military Party leadership, which governed the nation from 4072-4098, introducing many liberal reforms, including the bicameral Imperial Assembly in 4082, as well a crowning Vladimir Fyodorovich Romanov as Emperor Vladimir II. In 4085/86, a Civil War between Deltarian Tsarists and communists occurred. Trigunian involvement in the war resulted in a stalemate and Deltaria was split into a communist east and Tsarist west. The Workers' Party, however, won the elections in 4098, and the Kadet-MP coalition was removed from power, and soon, the Military Party was dissolved by its leaders. 4098-4102 The Workers' Party government compromised with the monarchy and kept it. The famous Kalinin reforms, however, made the nation highly left-wing. In 4100, Kirill Alekseev died of a stroke, and Duke Nikolay Kirillov was elected leader. But, after one term in power, the Workers' Party lost the elections and the Kadet Party was back in power, with the Udinov Party as its partner in power, which consisted mainly of former Military Party members 4102-4111 In 4102, the heir-apparent, Kirill Vladimirovich Romanov and former Empress, Aleksandra Udinova, married, combining the two houses into the Romanov-Udinov family. The Workers' Party disbanded in 4111 after failing to regain power. In the same year, all Kalinin reforms were repealed. 4111-4119 The Udinov Party soon disbanded, and the Kadets were the only party in power. A Deltarian fascist government took power in 4118 and a year later declared war on Trigunia. The Kadet leadership immediately reacted and set up strong defenses. 4119-4127 The Deltarian invasion was crushed and the Imperial Trigunian Army landed in Deltaria. West Deltaria assisted the invasion. In 4123, a new party was formed in Trigunia - the National Front. In 4127, the Kadet backed Liberálno-Demokratická Strana took power in Deltaria and made peace with the Trigunians, and reformed the nation. 4127-4130 In the elections of 4127, the National Front, with the newly founded Federalists formed a coalition and took power. The reactionary reforms they proposed were passed. After three years of the coalition, however, the Federalists, strongly divided on the issue of cooperating with the NF, collapsed and the Kadets were elected again. 4130-4141 After coming to power, the Kadets repealed most of the reactionary reforms of the NF-Fed coalition. Radical right-wing terrorists performed many terrorist attacks on the Kadet leadership and the "Supreme Commission on Combating Political Terrorism and Revolutionary Activities" was founded. It was abolished in 4137 after successfully limited terrorism in the nation. The Kadet governments that followed restored liberal democracy. In 4136, the National Workers' Party was formed and made a coalition with the NF. In the 4141 elections, the coalition gained seats. 4141-4145 The Kadet government of this period tried to preserve democracy, however failed and lost the elections of 4145. 4145-4148 After the Constitutional Democratic Party lost the 4145 elections and the NF/NRP coalition abolished the monarchy, the then Prime Minister and Kadet Chairman, Colonel Vladislav Rodionov reisgned from both posts and the majority of the royal family fled to Deltaria, except Nikolay Romanov, his brother Vladimir and a few distant relatives. They all joined the Kadets and Nikolay was elected Chancellor. After passing a few reforms through the Party Duma, the party was renamed to the People's Democratic Party. Soon after these events, the party began campaigning against the National Front and the Social Conservative wing of the National Workers' Party, making an unofficial agreement with the Social Democrat and Labour wings of the NRP. These actions did bring results and the NF disbanded in 4148, and one year later, the Narodniki made a coalition agreement with the NRP. 4148-4173 The NRP/NDP coaltion recieved continuous mandates from the people and stayed together in power for over 2 decades, with the National Workers' Party leading the coalition. In 4157, the NRP recieved a new Social Democrat leadership, and they condemned their association with the NF. In 4161-4173, the Prime Minister was the Narodnik Colonel Vladislav Rodionov. This period was a period of stability and no drastic reforms occurred. The most important reform was proposed by Anastasia Rodionova, Minister of Justice, adjusting the way the death penalty was administered, introducing a nationwide policy of capital punishment, with it being only administered with approval from the Senate. 4173-4177 After the 4173 elections, the reestablished Imperial Alliance entered power and began a period of reactionary counter-reformation. They called onto the Narodniki to assist them in returning the monarchy, but the Narodniki rejected this proposal because they disagreed with the policies of the Imperial Alliance. 4 years later however, after the 4177 elections, in a combined effort the NRP/NDP coalition gained a majority of seats and the NRP Valerian Yugov became President. 4177-4181 During this period, the People's Democratic Party and National Workers' Party began repealing the reforms of the Imperial Alliance, which led to its disbanding. After that had been completed, another period of stability began, and Trigunia prospered. 4181-4192 In the 4181 Presidential elections, Nikolay Romanov emerged victorious and the Narodniki became the first party in the People's Assembly. In 4183, the Principality of Petrograd was created, which put the then President, Nikolay Romanov, as Prince of Petrograd. In the same year, all families which could lay claim to nobility were granted it once more. As a final step, the monarchy was restored in 4192 and the new Emperor continued his liberal policies. 4192-4207 For the remainder of the 42nd century, the Narodniki once again became the Kadets and governed on their own after the NRP collapsed. However, in the 4200s (decade), the Kadet government was forced to make numerous coalitions with parties with differing ideologies, leading to Kadet leader Count Kirill Borisov to resign and Fyodor Nikitn to become leader. However, these coalitions were unstable and the attempts at abolishing the monarchy, the successful abolishing of the Okhrana and the bicameral legislature and the economic recession led to the Trigunian Civil War, where the Kadets took the rebel TLA side, as well as its paramilitary (White Guard) and the Emperor. 4207-4209 The Trigunian Civil War that ensued was a quick victory for the TLA, as many military units defected to the rebellion and soon after the victory, Fyodor Nikitin, the Kadet leader swiftly reestablished democracy and strengthened the monarchial system. 4207-4217 After the TLA victory however, after provisional Kadet rule, the elections resulted in a Conservative win, however, and they began a series of counter-reforms. However the collapse of the SDP led to an early election in 4210, when the Kadets won. Later in the same decade, the Conservative Party collapsed and the counter-reforms were repealed until 4217, when the bicameral Imperial Assembly was restored. 4217-4226 In this period the Kadets governed under a de facto one-party state, putting their policies through the Imperial Assembly, however in 4226, the alienated classical liberal and libertarian wings created their own party, the Party of Freedom. Other wings used this to declare their own parties, specifically the conservative liberal wing (Moderate Reformist Party) and the radical socialist wing (Union of "Young Trigunia"). The remainder of the Kadet Party reformed back into the Narodniki and formed a coalition with the splinter parties, named the People's Monarchist Union. 4226-4232 The People's Monarchist Union governed as a government of national unity until the formation of the Trigunian Imperial Party in 4227. Their federalisation reforms were rejected until the People's Alliance for Democracy was founded, and in the 4228 elections the TIP-PAD coalition federalised many aspects of Trigunian policies. 4232-4242 In 4232, the TIP dissolved and the PAD governed on its own, continuing the policies of the coalition, despite its activity decreasing. This continued until 4242, when the Trigunian Liberal Socialist Party was created. 4242-4251 After the formation of the TLSP, the PMU began cooperating with the party. In the 4246 election, the TLSP emerged as the largest party, with the PAD reduced to 90 seats in total. The TLSP however, collapsed in unknown circumstances, and the snap election resulted in a majority of the PMU. However, in 4251, the election resulted in a loss for the PMU and the 4 parties were disbanded. Structure Chairman of the Party Council The Chairman of the Party Council is the party's leader, elected by all of the party every time the previous Chairman dies, resigns, or is removed by the Party Duma. The Chairman has most of the powers, he (as no woman has ever served as the leader) sets the party's policies and runs for the post of Chairman of the Committee of Ministers. The current Chairman is Count Kirill Borisov. Party Council The Party Council consists of members appointed by the Chairman, called Councillors, who run for their corresponding positions in the Committee of Ministers. President of the Party Duma The President of the Party Duma is the party's deputy leader, elected by the Party Duma every time a new Party Duma convenes, but in practice is nominated by the Chairman and he stays in this position until he either resigns, dies, removed by the Duma or removed by the Chairman. The President chairs the monthly sessions of the Party Duma and runs for the post of President of the State Duma. The current President is Baron Gleb Kirillov. Party Duma The Party Duma is the regular assembly of the leading 250 party members, elected by the Party Congress annually. It meets monthly and advises the Chairman on what policies to take. It can also remove the Chairman if it is unhappy with him. Party Congress The Party Congress is an annual assembly of all party members wishing to attend. Usually, around 10 000 members attend the meeting. In every meeting, the Congress directs a path it wants the Chairman to take. Also, every time a new Chairman is to be elected, the Congress holds an emergency meeting to elect a leader (party members can also vote online).Category:Trigunia Category:Politics of Trigunia Category:Government of Trigunia Category:Political parties in Trigunia